¿Mentiras?
by Charly Land
Summary: Eres inevitable amor casi como respirar…contiguo el silencio duele…daría mi vida por gritarle al mundo este amor pero bajo sospecha hay que callar…entonces dime ¿Seguimos fingiendo? ¿Seguimos llenándonos de mentiras?…porque para los demás solo somos hermanos, solamente hermanos y nada más. [Dedicado a Miss Paranoic]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojiny sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado HajimeIsayama.

 **Advertencia:** Incesto, Relación chico x chico. Eren x Levi.

Hola mis nenas adoradas…os quiero a todas…gracias por leer mis historia, por los folow, favorite y los review.

Os traigo una nueva historia, espero les guste…esta historia la dedico a una linda Lady…Miss Paranoic…gracias por leer cariño.

Nos leemos abajito.

Con amor

Charly*

 **¿Mentiras?**

 _ ***"**_ _Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos… no podemos decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control_ _ **"***_

Dicen que los gemelos son especiales….comparte un amor sin límites…siempre están unidos.

Grisha y Kuchel sonreían al ver ese pensamiento reflejados en sus hijos, ahí tomaditos de la mano iban caminando por la acera para entrar al jardín de niños, sus hijos eran lo que ellos más amaban, ambos eran su orgullo.

Levi y Eren son gemelos o más bien mellizos, porque son totalmente diferentes aun así en su interior son uno…siempre han estado juntos, son sus mejores amigos entre sí, y aunque según sus padres Eren sea el mayor de los dos es Levi quien manda…Eren es el sol, Levi es la luna….y como tales se aman de la misma manera.

El amor entre ellos es fuerte, tan fuerte que conforme los años pasan se moldea, se retuerce, se fortalece, se vuelve punzante, doloroso y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Es que ambas tienen un secreto, un secreto que puede dañar a su familia, su futuro y sus vidas.

 _Son amantes_

Ninguno de los puede decir en qué momento empezó, solo que un día se encontraron dándose besitos a escondidas de sus padres, besos cortos que terminaron siendo una danza entre sus labios y sus lenguas…besos que después de un tiempo terminaron en otras cosas…sabanas revueltas, sudores mezclados, sentimientos florecientes y culpa, mucha culpa.

Levi despierta, su humor hoy estará más de mierda que otros días, es que hoy tiene una competencia de carrera de obstáculos – él es tan bueno en los deportes y en las materias – pero a su hermano se le ocurrió la noche anterior jugar al twister y pues terminaron teniendo sexo rudo y salvaje, es pues que siente las piernas flojas, tiene un ardor en el trasero y le duele la espalda baja además tiene un montón de malditas marcas rojizas en casi todo el cuerpo.

\- **Hijo de puta, no podre usar playera** – rezonga cuando pone un pie fuera de la cama, voltea la cabeza furioso para dirigirle la peor mirada a la figura durmiente de su hermano – **Ya te moleré a golpes bastardo, ya verás cuando despiertes** – arrastrando sus pies se mete en la bañera.

 _ **7:45am**_

Eren baja las escaleras corriendo, trae el pelo húmedo la ropa a medio acomodar y aún está guardando sus libros.

\- **Levi porque no me despertaste** – le reclama mientras toma una tostada de la mesa.

\- **No soy tu puto despertador, mocoso** – le dice sin emoción el azabache.

\- **Levi ese vocabulario** – regaña su madre – **Y tu Eren, tu hermano no tiene esa obligación, ya estas grandecito** – le dice al castaño mientras le da un coscorrón.

Y Grisha entra a la cocina, sus ojos brillan de ternura y una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, está feliz, su familia está ahí y todo es tan bueno, es como un sueño, un bonito sueño en donde esta como debe estar.

\- **Buenos días** – saluda el hombre y Kuchel se acerca para darle un besito cariñoso en los labios.

\- **La diabetes** – dice en un gritito dramático Eren – **Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no viviré más si siguen aumentándola** – termina de decir para tomar a Levi del brazo y salir corriendo de la casa.

Las risas de sus padres quedan como fondo una vez que se alejan.

\- **¿Estas molesto conmigo, gatito?** – interroga mientras aprieta más sus manos, pero Levi se suelta de sopetón.

\- **¿Qué esperabas?** – Le ataca – **Te dije que tenía una competencia y tú que haces, vas y me coges unas horas antes, además te corriste dentro** – le mira molesto – **Tuve que tardarme más en la puta bañera.**

La risa divertida y que tanto enamora a Levi suena en la calle.

\- **Es que no puedo evitarlo gatito, eres violable** – le dice mientras vuelve a tomar su mano – **Te amo demasiado.**

Y a Levi se le sonrojan las mejillas, el corazón le palpita rápido y su estómago esta relleno de bichos molestos – mariposas - pero disimula, gira el rostro y se hace el molesto.

\- **Eres un pendejo** – le corta y se suelta otra vez porque ya están muy cerca de la escuela y no los pueden ver así.

- **Te iré a ver a tu competencia, gana para mí** – le dice, le guiña un ojo y desaparece por los pasillos.

Pueda ser que estén en el mismo año pero tienen actividades extracurriculares diferentísimas y hoy es la yincana por cursos, mientras Levi está en la competencia deportiva y de química, Eren está en la de cocina y literatura.

Todo está lleno de alegría, los pasillos decorados, los puestos de comida y chucherías, además de lo infaltable, el grupo de locas fans que gritan desde las bancas, gritando cuatro barbaridades desde "estas como quieres" hasta el "dame un hijo", si y todas esas cosas a una de las súper estrella del Instituto María.

 **Levi Rivaille Jeager Ackerman**

Por que la otra estrella es sin duda – Eren Jeager Ackerman – tan diferentes pero así igualmente anhelados por todos los adolescentes hormonales del Instituto.

El azabache no prestaba la más mínima atención a ninguna de las cosas que gritaban las chicas pero entonces la voz de Eren llega desde el mismo lugar y sus ojos lo buscan entre la multitud – que solo han llegado a verle – ahí está él con su cabello rebelde, su piel bronceada y su sonrisa de galán – esa que pone en estado orgásmico a toda mujer y hombre que la ve, y no puede negarlo, él también se incluye – trae una camiseta que dice "Amo a Levi, es mi complemento" y tiene un megáfono en la mano.

Entonces Levi sonríe brevemente y eso causa desmayos en más de veinte chicas.

La bengala de color púrpura se eleva y los competidores corren en busca de ganar…Levi va a la cabeza – es putamente perfecto en todo lo que hace – tiene una habilidad impresionante que además en él todo movimiento se ve majestuoso, está a solo unos metros de la meta y entonces su vista se nubla siente su cuerpo débil, un minuto después se precipita al suelo llevándose la banda blanca de meta y los gritos preocupados no tardan en invadir todo el espacio.

Eren corre como loco escalones abajo sin importarle que puede resbalar y romperse algo, a él no le importa, le importa Levi, su corazón duele y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, llega hasta el cuerpo de su hermano y se lo arrebata al entrenador, sus brazos se enroscan al menudo cuerpo como pulpo y su cuerpo tiembla.

\- **Levi, Levi** – gimotea, ahogándose en la sensación que le quema el pecho, entonces el también pierde el conocimiento.

Los gemelos son especiales…pueden sentir lo que su otro yo siente…están unidos más allá de lo físico….están unidos incluso en la muerte.

 ***Notas finales:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Continuo?

Bien antes de todo, hay letras de canciones en el fic – pero no será songfic – una es de Ana Gabriel "Solamente amigos" y la otra de Mana "Amor Clandestino" – crédito a ellos.

Venga, entonces mis nenas, les gusto, yo se que la temática es bien prohibida y todo…pero vale que no pude resistirme, porque el fic originalmente seria omegaverse, luego pensé en shota y termine en incesto – Que Charly es complicada y se le ocurre cada cosa – ustedes me dicen lo continuo o no les gusta la temática.

PD: Si el voto es positivo, mañana estaría actualizando.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Capitulo2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Incesto, Relación chico x chico. Eren x Levi, Mpreg.

Hola mis nenas…regrese….por fin actualización de esta historia..

Os adoro a todos.

Espero le guste.

Con amor

Charly *****

 **¿Mentiras?**

 **Capítulo II**

Levi despierta en la camilla de la enfermería del Instituto, sus ojos se irritan por la luz que le golpea el rostro, entonces voltea y su corazón se agita, en la camilla contigua esta Eren, el rostro sereno indica su inconsciencia, Levi se levanta como un resorte pero una mujer castaña de lentes se acerca hasta él y lo sujeta de los hombros.

\- **No, Levi no** – le amonesta – **descansa, tu hermano seguro despertará pronto** \- le dice con una sonrisita, pero el corazón de Levi esta acelerado, no le gusta ver a Eren así, no le gusta.

\- **¿Qué paso?** – Pregunta un poco desorientado – **Solo recuerdo estar en la pista corriendo**.

\- **Te desmayaste al llegar a la meta** – le dice la muchacha – **Lo más seguro es que hayas tenido un bajón de presión, toda esa agitación y el calor no ayudan** – suelta la mujer cariñosa y Levi se vuelve a recostar pero sus ojos se quedan fijos en la figura del castaño, ve su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente entonces suelta un suspiro pero no cambia de posición, los pasos de la castaña se alejan y él cierra los ojos nuevamente, se siente muy cansado, tan cansado, sus parpados se cierran, la negrura lo consume.

Cuando Levi vuelve a despertar, lo primero que sus sentidos captan es el latido de un corazón, entonces reacciona, está siendo cargado como princesa por su hermano y las mejillas se le sonrojan, pero le da un golpe en el pecho al muchacho y este solo se detiene un momento, lo ve con sus grandes ojos verdes y le sonríe cariñoso.

\- **Despertaste Levi** – le dice – **No te preocupes, puedes ponerte cómodo yo te llevare a casa** – le mira con ternura y Levi no se puede resistir, enrolla los brazos en el cuello del castaño y se acomoda mejor.

Cuando llegan a la casa, Kuchel sale corriendo mientras pega un chillido de preocupación, obliga a Eren a entrar rápido y luego sus brazos arrebatan a Levi del castaño, las lágrimas le llenan los ojos mientras se abraza al azabache.

\- **Mi Levi, mi niño ¿Qué te ocurrió?** – le dice la mujer desesperada, es que ella sabe algo que le causa esa conmoción horrible y siente que sus peores miedos se están cumpliendo.

\- **Solo fue un bajón de presión madre** – le dice Levi mientras le acaricia la espalda a la mujer – **Estoy bien, ¿No dicen todos que soy el Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad?, no hay de qué preocuparse** – le consuela y siente como Eren se suma también al abrazo consolador.

Los días vuelven a correr, y todos creen que las cosas han vuelta a la normalidad, pero Levi sabe que no es así, porque los mareos no se van, tiene nauseas además siempre se siente agitado como si le faltara el aire y su pecho duele, duele mucho, punza, pero él lo oculta, lo oculta de todos incluso de su gemelo, pero sabe que este presiente porque ha visto como a veces se le queda viendo preocupado se muerde los labios pero se queda callado y Levi entiende sus silencios, sabe que quiere que le diga que le pasa, que confié en él, pero Levi no lo quiere preocupar y le contesta que no se imagine bobadas.

Pero entonces pasa, un día solo estaba llevando unos libros que le pidió el maestro fuera a traer a la biblioteca, el dolor le nace agudo en el pecho y boquea, su vista se nubla, le tiemblan los brazos y el dolor se extiende, el sonido sordo de su cuerpo más los libros cayendo alertan a unos chicos que iban en dirección contraria, las exclamaciones preocupadas no tardan en llegar, entonces todo el instituto María se sacude por la noticia y los padres de Levi son llamados.

Levi despierta otra vez en una camilla pero esta vez de un hospital – el hospital de su padre- su madre está llorando desconsolada sobre él y Eren esta un rincón con un gesto tan demacrado que le hiere más que él dolor que aunque leve aún persiste en su pecho.

Entonces Levi levanta su mano derecha para acariciarle el cabello a su progenitora que da un respingo e inmediatamente lo envuelve con sus brazos.

\- **No te quiere perder** – suelta ahogada en lágrimas - **Mi Levi…no puedo…no puedes…no puedes dejarme** – dice entrecortada y Levi no entiende, pero las lágrimas de su madre y las de Eren le dicen que algo malo pasa, el muchacho castaño se acerca, arrebata a Levi de su madre mientras se enrosca al azabache como pulpo, en susurros le suelta cosas que su madre no debe saber.

\- **Mi Levi, mi amado, mi amor, mi otro yo, mi todo** – le dice calladito – **Yo no te dejaré marchar, si lo haces yo también lo hare** – suelta con dolor y Levi siente un estrujón horrible en el corazón.

\- **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se ponen así? Solo he estado un poco cansado nada más** \- trata de animar a los dos, pero los ojos de su madre lo miran con tanta tristeza que ya no sabe que pensar.

\- **No mi niño, debí decírtelo antes** – le dice acongojada la mujer – **Es tu corazón, está enfermo, naciste así, el tratamiento que te dábamos a escondidas ya no está funcionando** – las mejillas de la mujer se humedecen más por nuevas lagrimas – **Era algo manejable cuando naciste, pero los médicos dicen que has empeorado pero no sabemos porque, tu padre está viendo los exámenes que te realizaron.**

Grisha entra, se nota cansado – las ojeras bajo sus ojos hablan de ello – los ojos devastados solo indican malas noticias, trae unos papeles en las manos, se acerca a los tres, suelta un suspiro y deja caer las manos.

\- **Levi, quiero que seas sincero conmigo** – empieza, su voz es triste pero firme - **¿Has tenido relaciones con un hombre recientemente?** –

Los ojos de Kuchel se abren en sorpresa, Eren palidece y Levi boquea, el aire de sus pulmones ha escapado.

\- **Dime Levi, es importante** – le mira con esos ojos casi sin vida, tan triste y por un momento Levi se quiere soltar a llorar, pero traga saliva, respira entonces contesta.

\- **Si** – responde con seguridad –

\- **¿Desde hace cuánto Levi?** – su padre se acerca más y sus manos estrujan con fuerza los documentos que trae.

\- **Desde hace un año** – contesta, no va a ocultar nada aunque no entiende de que va todo eso, no cree tener ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, solo se ha acotado con Eren y él sabe que es el primero y único de su hermano.

\- **Grisha ¿eso que tiene que ver?** – Explota la mujer – **la orientación de nuestro hijo no es un problema, son sus sentimientos los que valen, lo importante es su salud ¿o es que acaso?** – la mujer se lleva las manos a la boca pensando en cosas como el SIDA u otras que pueden ser mortales para su hijo.

\- **Esta embarazado** – dice Grisha – **Necesito saber quién es el padre Levi** – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Kuchel llora más - **¿Cómo es posible?** – dice hipando.

\- **Levi es hermafrodita** – contesta el hombre – **exteriormente es un varón pero hay órganos femeninos en su interior y se desarrollaron bien, por eso puede embarazarse** – las lágrimas comienza a bajar por las mejillas morenas del hombre - **¿Dime Levi quien es el padre?, hay que tomar decisiones**.

Pero Levi calla y Eren lo abraza más fuertemente, tratando de brindarle fortaleza en ese gesto, acompañándolo en una promesa silenciosa de que pase lo que pase estarán juntos, enfrentaron todo esto juntos.

- **Levi** – insiste el hombre de lentes pero Levi calla – **Eren tú debes saber, pasas todo el tiempo con él** – le acusa su padre pero Eren solo levanta la mirada y se le queda viendo, entonces algo hace _click_ en la mente de Grisha, su Eren siempre ha sido transparente la verdad está ante sus ojos - **¿Tú?** – Los labios le tiemblan y su corazón se rompe – **Eres tú ¿verdad?**

\- **Si** – dice suavecito Eren y oye a su madre llorar copiosamente.

\- ¡ **Oh mi Dios! No, no puede ser** – la mujer se cubre la cara con las manos y su cuerpo tiembla, su esposo se acerca y la envuelve en un abrazo - **¿Por qué?** – gimotea entre lágrimas.

\- **Kuchel, mi amor** – le llama – **creo que llego el momento, ya no podemos seguir así, la vida de Levi está en juego, llego la hora mi amor** – le dice el hombre mientras le levanta el rostro para infundirle una confianza que no siente.

Los adultos se separan y se paran de frente a los adolescentes que aún siguen abrazados, esperando el rechazo, los golpes y los insultos de sus progenitores.

- **Mis hijos, son mis hijos** – dice Grisha con su voz triste pero segura – **son míos ambos porque yo los he criado, los he cuidado, le he dado mi amor y por eso son mis hijos, aunque uno de ustedes no lleve mi sangre** – finaliza el hombre.

Y el mundo de los dos adolescentes se cae, sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, el pecho se les inunda con un sentimiento amargo y se abrazan entre sí, todas las palabras de su padre les ha provocado una conmoción tremenda.

\- **Tu Eren** – dice el hombre con un decibel más bajo – **Tu eres el único que lleva mi sangre, tu madre no es Kuchel** – termina el hombre.

\- **¿Cómo?** – dicen al unísono los dos muchachos.

\- **Somos gemelos** – ataca Eren – **ustedes siempre lo han dicho, ¿Por qué nos dicen esto ahora?** – es cierto que siente un peso enorme ser sacado de sus hombros, pero también siente rabia, porque sus padres le han mentido, no entiende el porqué.

\- **No lo son** – dice Grisha – **Ni siquiera son de la misma edad, Levi es ocho meses menor que tú** – el hombre toma aire – **Kuchel y yo nos conocimos en el hospital en el que yo estaba haciendo mi residencia, ella llego esa vez porque su marido la había golpeado tanto que fue a dar a emergencias, fue esa la primera vez que la vi, yo fui el médico encargado de su restablecimiento y en ese periodo me enamore de ella, nos seguimos viendo después de eso, tanto era lo que sentía por ella que pensaba dejar a tu madre, pero fue en ese entonces que supimos que ella estaba embarazada y ya no pude hacerlo, pero ella sospechaba, comenzó a deprimirse tanto hasta que un día se suicidó, te tuvimos que sacar de su vientre, llore tanto porque sentía una culpa terrible, mis actos casi te matan, me aleje de Kuchel –** las manos de ambos adultos se toman – **Pero hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar** – continua el hombre – **ella me busco, ya no podía seguir con su esposo, no podía más con el maltrato, ella estaba esperando un bebe, un bebe concebido de las violaciones que aquel hombre le propiciaba, decidimos escapar, nos mudamos a esta ciudad, volveríamos a empezar, haríamos como si fuéramos un matrimonio, diríamos a todo el mundo que ustedes eran gemelos, que teníamos años de estar formando esta relación.**

Kuchel lloraba pero ahora de manera silenciosa, sus labios se abrieron **– Pero tu mi Levi naciste con un corazón enfermo, el daño de ese hombre te había alcanzado, los especialistas dijeron que tendrías una vida normal siempre y cuando recibieras el tratamiento adecuado y tu cuerpo no sufriera un estrés extremo –** los ojos de la mujer estaban irritados por el llanto y su rostro tenía una expresión devastada.

\- **Un embarazo representa eso** – hablo el mayor – **un estrés tremendo para ti, teníamos que saber quién era el padre para hablar con él y decirle que es necesario que abortes Levi, no puedes sostener un embarazo, morirás si lo haces.**

Eren se levanta de un tirón, su rostro se descompone en una mueca mezcla de tristeza y de rabia, sus puños se aprietan hasta dejar blancos los nudillos, abre la boca para decir algo pero la voz de Levi se escucha primero.

\- **No lo hare** – dice decido el azabache – **No le quitare la vida a mi hijo, él es valioso.**

 **\- Debe haber otro modo –** secunda el castaño – **Una manera de salvar a Levi y al bebe**.

\- **Esperar por un donante es un proceso largo y nadie asegura que su cuerpo resista todo ese tiempo estando en tal estado y que de hallar tal donante este sea compatible con Levi–** dice el de lentes, su mente y sus sentimientos están revueltos – **Tienen que entender, hemos cometido errores, hemos mentido para protegerlos, no tenemos rostro para reprocharle sus actos, pero deben entender que los actos traen consecuencias y uno debe enfrentarlos, tomar decisiones, ustedes tomaron las suyas, se sintieron lo suficientemente adultos para empezar esa relación viciada y secreta entonces sean lo bastante adultos para entender la situación y tomar la decisión que es correcta –** el reclamo llega por fin, Grisha está molesto también, porque sus esfuerzos al final fueron en vano.

\- **Lo intentaremos** – dice con firmeza Levi – **Esperaremos lo que sea necesario, pase lo que pase no abortare, y si nos quieren abandonar no importa, Eren y yo lucharemos** – termina de decir mientras siente las manos del castaño tomar las suyas.

\- **Como crees que los abandonaremos** – estalla entre lágrimas Kuchel – **son mis hijos.**

 **\- Esta bien –** dice Grisha – l **o intentaremos pero si fallamos, ustedes deben enfrentar las consecuencias, los apoyaremos con todo lo que tengamos al alcance pero ustedes mantengan esa fortaleza que ahora me demuestran.**

Levi y Eren se vuelven a abrazar, saben lo que viene, pero saben que se tienen entres sí, no serán gemelos pero hay un vínculo especial entre ambos que le dicen que a pesar del dolor saldrán de esto, que podrán ver juntos a su hijo crecer…su amor es fuerte y eso les ayudara en este camino que solo parece tener el desenlace de la muerte y la tristeza.

Pero el amor a veces no es suficiente cuando la muerta está a la vuelta de la esquina…ella es un sombra implacable que no respeta de fortaleza y sentimientos, como dicen por ahí, ella es una perra malvada, siempre se lleva lo que uno más quiere y Eren lo entendería muy bien...probara de ella su poder….

 ***Notas Finales:**

A que se llevaron la sorpresota, a que Charly es una bárbara por poner semejantes advertencias, pero como vieron, No, no eran hermanos. Era un guiño. Es que quería explorar el terreno y me ha salido esto, algo así como una necesidad por curiosidad, creo que pondré esa frase en mí lapida:

Aquí yace

 **Charly Land**

"La reina del Caos"

Inmoral, Pecadora, Desviada

Diciembre 1993 – Junio 2023

" _No, no eran hermanos. Era un guiño"_

R. I. P

Bueno dejando el chistecito de lado – es que soy bipolar - agarraos los machos mis nenas, que os advierto deberán comprar sus buenas docenas de pañuelos porque se viene lo de llanto…su Charly ya se consiguió una sábana para enrollarse como oruga y soltarse a llorar como niñata ¡A moco suelto! – y eso que soy yo la que escribe –

Os adoro mis nenas….espero le sigan leyendo.

Con amor

Charly *****


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** Incesto, Relación chico x chico. Eren x Levi, Mpreg.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola mis nenas! He vuelto….por fin actualización de esta historia. Espero le guste el capítulo.

Con amor

Charly *****

 **¿Mentiras?**

 **Capítulo III**

Con el descubrimiento de la enfermedad y el embarazo de Levi, las cosas cambiaron un poco, el azabache empezó a tomar las clases de manera particular, Eren le llevaba todos los deberes y luego los regresaba resueltos a los profesores del instituto, todo el cuerpo docente había entendido la situación delicada del adolescente, claro está que los padres solo hicieron alusión a la enfermedad, porque lo otro seria un secreto muy bien guardado.

Eren había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería para suplir todos los gastos de las cosas del bebé que utilizaría a su llegada, así también con una parte de la medicina para Levi aunque el padre de ambos era el que tomaba esa responsabilidad alegando que el azabache a pesar de todo seguía bajo su cuidado.

Había días en que las cosas eran difíciles, pues Levi vomitaba casi todo el tiempo y eso le había restado peso, su palidez sumada al agotamiento que sufría por la más mínima cosas mantenía un ambiente de preocupación en la familia Jeager y Levi lloraba en silencio cuando todos ya estaban dormidos porque sentía o presentía que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su familia aquello no terminaría bien, pero tomaba fuerzas porque tenía que luchar por su bebé, por la esperanza de Eren.

¡Oh su pobre Eren! Era el que más se veía afectado pero lo ocultaba tras un sonrisa radiante que le regalaba a diario, cuando le llevaba la comida a la cama, cuando llegaba del trabajo y la escuela para explicarle los deberes que tenía que realizar, cuando lo abrazaba contra su pecho y le cantaba nanas suavecitas al fruto de su amor que se guardaba en su vientre.

Los días avanzaron convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en meses, habían pasado cinco meses en total desde que descubrieron que no eran hermanos y ahora Levi tenía un pancita adorable y aunque su carita se viera apagada y su piel tuviera un palidez mortecina él se veía realmente hermoso, para los ojos de Eren, su Levi era todo lo hermoso del mundo, por eso cuidaba de él con tal esmero como si fuera un trocito de cristal encantado, le cumplía hasta el mas mínimo capricho o antojo que tenía su lindo amor.

Un día mientras el castaño estaba en la cafetería un hombre alto, de edad madura y ojos penetrantes se acerco a él.

Kenny Ackerman era un hombre que se podía considerar como un hijo de puta, siempre había obrado mal, había amasado una fortuna con negocios ilegales y en entre todas sus malas acciones la que más le había pesado era la que había arrastrado a su hermana.

Porque si, Kenny Ackerman había convertido en su amante a su propia hermana menor, a su bella Kuchel. Y es que el hombre jamás había entendido por que de todas las mujeres en el mundo la única que lo enloquecía era su hermana, a tal grado que la sedujo y la aprisionó de tal manera que un buen día ella escapó sin dejar rastro porque llegó a sentir un temor horrible por él, porque él como el bastardo que era la golpeaba hasta dejarla casi muerta cuando la veía hablar o sonreírle a alguien más.

Cuando ella escapó, él no la siguió, no porque hubiera dejado de sentir ese amor enfermizo que sentía por ella, sino porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que a ese paso la terminaría matando y ante todo él no quería perderla, no de tal manera, así que la dejo ir, pero mando a investigar cada paso que la mujer daba.

Se enteró que se casó con un hombre llamado Grisha, que tan solo pocos meses atrás había enviudado, dedujo entonces que su hermana en el tiempo en que había estado casado mantuvo un amorío con él, un amorío que el siempre le restregó y ella negó, además descubrió que su hermana estaba embarazada cuando lo dejo, un niño venia en camino y una emoción extraña le nació en el pecho pero aun así no la fue a buscar, se conformaba con la información que sus detectives le llevaban.

Cuando el niño nació, fue la única vez que llego a aquella ciudad y en un momento de distracción fue a verle, era la copia perfecta solo que en masculino de Kuchel, lo adoro desde aquel instante, además que sabía que aquel niño sería tan fuerte como él, un Ackerman ante todo, porque si, aquel niño era suyo, no del tal Grisha.

Con el pasar del tiempo ya no sólo recibía información de su hermana sino también de su hijo, él fue el primero en enterarse que sostenía una relación amorosa con su dizque hermano gemelo, aquel mocoso castaño hijo de Grisha Jeager y la rabia le quemó el cuerpo, pero las imagen de su hijo en las fotografías que habían llegado junto al paquete de información le mostraban que era feliz y por primera vez en su vida fue bondadoso, por lo que no fue a buscar al mocoso pendejo aquel para darle un cañonazo en la frente por haberle arruinado a su orgullo, porque Levi era su orgullo y aquel castaño imbécil lo había vuelto un marica, aunque un marica con toda la testosterona del mundo, rudo y mal hablado como todo un buen Ackerman.

Pero en la última entrega de información su corazón se estrujo, porque en letras resaltadas había dos cosas que lo enfurecieron y le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Su Levi estaba preñado, preñado y con un problema serio en su corazón, su Levi estaba muriendo.

En ese instante quiso ir a matar al mocoso Jeager porque por haber embarazado a su hijo había acelerado un proceso que no tenía que haber llegado a tal punto, pero también sintió rabia contra él mismo porque de haber ido a quitárselo a Kuchel cuando supo de su existencia, su Levi estaría mejor e incluso tal vez ya hubiera movido todas sus influencias para que curaran a su vástago.

Fue por eso que decido ir a hacerle una visita al mocoso Jeager, sabía que castaño trabajaba en una cafetería y ahí lo intercepto.

— ¿Tú eres Eren Jeager? — le preguntó con rudeza el mayor.

— Si soy yo, ¿Necesita algo señor? — le dijo con cortesía el muchacho.

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de Levi, mi Levi — fue lo que salió de los labios de Kenny y Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque aquel hombre llamaba suyo a Levi y él ni siquiera lo conocía, un sentimiento de rabia le inundo el pecho y quiso soltarle un puñetazo en reclamo de aquellas palabras pero se contuvo y solamente asintió.

La conversación que sostuvo con aquel hombre quedaría grabada a fuego en la memoria y en el pecho del castaño, porque en esa conversación quedaría algo de él que jamás volvería a recuperar.

Cuando regresó a su casa y fue a la habitación que compartía con Levi supo que estaba tomando las decisiones correctas.

Al séptimo mes de embarazo de Levi, Eren sufrió la más dolorosa experiencia de su vida. Una noche durante aquel mes el azabache se despertó gritando, ahogado en un dolor inexorable que le nacía en el vientre bajo, había entrado en labor de parto y su corazón le cobraba también factura, no podía ni siquiera respirar bien, los dos dolores combinados le cegaban cualquier acción.

Desesperados Eren y sus padres lo llevaron al hospital, donde algunos enfermeros tuvieron que retener a Eren para que no entraron a la sala de cirugía donde intervenían a Levi, el castaño devastado y ahogado en llanto salió del hospital huyendo, sus padres con la cara demacrada lo dejaron ir, sabían que el muchacho estaba sufriendo mucho y tal vez esa era una manera de calmarse.

Tres horas después el castaño volvió con la cara pálida y los ojos vacios, se sentó en la salita de espera junto a sus padres y como si por algún ente divino le hubiera indicado que era el momento, una enfermera salió de la sala de cirugías con un bolita envuelta en ropas celestitas, su hijo había nacido, prematuro pero bien, con un sonrisa rota la mujer se lo entregó al castaño ya que fue el primero en levantarse para tomar en brazos a la criatura.

Era un bebé muy bonito, con la piel rosácea y una matita de cabello castaño en la cabecita, Eren lo cargo con delicadeza arrullándolo en su pecho, pero en ese instante su felicidad momentánea fue opacada por la alarma que se encendió en el cuarto, algo grave estaba sucediendo adentro.

Grisha corrió desaforado buscando toda la ayuda posible, Levi había sufrido un paro cardiaco fatal, y su vida se extinguía sin remedio, Eren se quedo ahí en el pasillo de pie con su hijo en brazos viendo como un montón de médicos entraba en aquella sala, el sonido lejano del aparato que indicaba los latidos del corazón de su amado pitaba indicando que quien alguna vez el pensó era su hermano y era el amor de su vida se había detenido, quitándole la vida.

"La vida es cruel pero bonita, se tiene el mismo grado de felicidad que dolor **"**

* **Notas finales:**

Y quien dijo que iba dejar de lado el incesto, pues ya vieron si hubo, solo que no fue de Eren y Levi, sino de los hermanos Ackerman, y ahora si….pueden matarme, Charly es un mounstro cruel y despiadado.

A esta historia ya solo le queda el epílogo, espero lo lean…que pronto lo estaré publicando.

Ahora la sensual pizarra de honor:

. — Miss Paranoic — Ma — Gechan —.

. — Rouseiseky —.

PD: Charly se va llorando vestida de luto.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así dejadme un review chiquito.

Nos vemos

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** Incesto, Relación chico x chico. Eren x Levi, Mpreg.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola bambinas mías! He aquí el final de esta historia de amor. Espero le guste el capítulo.

Con amor

Charly *****

 **¿Mentiras?**

 **Epilogo**

Sus manos apretaron el ramo de rosas blancas que sostenían mientras sentía el aire fresco de la tarde rozarle el rostro, frente a él había una lápida de mármol, ahí yacía una persona a la que le debía mucho, para ser exacto la vida de una de las personas que el mas amaba en el mundo.

Acuclillado alzo su mano y sus dedos rozaron las letras finamente grabadas mientras sus labios repitan las frases.

J. Ackerman

"Dios siempre perdonan a aquellos que se arrepienten con sinceridad **"**

Eren sonrió, por las cosas que pasaron, por las que pasaban y por las que pasarían, porque el sacrificio de alguien representaba la felicidad eterna de otro.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — la voz profunda resonó el lugar.

— Ya casi — le dijo sonriéndole a aquella persona que le había ayudado a superar aquel amargo trago que alguna vez le causó muchas lágrimas y pesadillas — Me gusta dedicarle el tiempo correspondiente en cada visita, creo que se debe sentir solo, yo le debo mucho, ¿sabes?

— De verdad eres cursi — la otra persona parecía molesta o tal vez celosa.

— No te pongas así, sabes que tú eres mi amor, deja los celos — su sonrisa jamás se desvaneció —. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? — suplicó con carita de borreguito a punto de ser desollado.

— Eres un puto tramposo. — fingiendo molestia le tendió la mano y Eren la tomó en seguida.

— Pero así me amas ¿Verdad Levi? — sus sonrisa se volvió triunfal —. Con mañas y todo.

— Jodete — resopló el azabache.

— Tan lindo mi Levi, ya ve Señor Kenny, su hijo me ama y estoy cuidando bien de él. — sus ojos se volvieron a la lápida.

Kenny J. Ackerman

1974 – 2014

"Dios siempre perdonan a aquellos que se arrepienten con sinceridad **"**

Rest In Peace

Sí, porque el día en que nació su hijo, el día en que casi perdió a su Levi.

Ese día. Ese día Eren se volvió un asesino y Kenny Ackerman en un mártir.

La conversación que sostuvo con ese hombre hace ya dos años atrás volvió a su memoria mientras sostenía la mano de Levi y su mirada se quedaba fija en el mármol.

Flash back

 _El café se enfriaba mientras ellos dos se mataban con la mirada, la tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo y ninguno de los dos hombres estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el contrario, parecía una guerra titánica la que se liberaba en ese instante, pero fue el mayor el que rompió el silencio monstruosamente agresivo._

— _Mira niñato, no vine a matarme contigo, hay un asunto más urgente que tratar. — su mirada penetrante analizaba al adolescente frente a él_

— _Primero, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué dice mi Levi? — Eren era alguien muy tozudo en cuanto de su pequeño amor se trataba._

— _Soy Kenny…Kenny Ackerman, el padre biológico de Levi, por eso es mi Levi — su rostro se suavizo solo una fracción de tiempo al decir lo último._

— _Usted es ¿Es el ex – esposo de mamá? — los ojos abiertos de sorpresa._

— _No soy su ex – esposo, soy su hermano — le contesto tajante._

— _¡¿Qué?! — Eren estaba que no cabía en su incredulidad, ese hombre, el que se hacía llamar padre de Levi, era el hermano de su mamá, eso quería decir que…— ¿Levi es hijo de un incesto?_

— _Creo que le herede esa manía — le dijo el hombre enarcando una ceja — ¿O me equivoco?_

— _Es diferente, él y yo no somos hermanos — le devolvió aún sorprendido._

— _Hasta hace unos meses atrás, hubieras jurando ante todo el mundo que eran hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos — la sonrisa de superioridad adornaba el rostro adusto pero apuesto del hombre mayor._

— _¿Usted como sabe tanto? — le reprochó el castaño._

— _Tengo vigilantes, y aunque estuve ausente en la vida de mi hijo, no quiere decir que no haya estado pendiente y es por eso que estoy aquí — su voz severa intimidaba un poco al más joven, pero este tenía pelotas y no se lo hacía notar o no mucho._

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

— _Quiero que me ayudes a salvarle la vida a Levi_

— _¿Qué clase de ayuda? ¿Cómo piensa lograr eso? ¿Acaso usted tiene algún contacto que nos ayude a encontrar un donador para Levi? — sus ojos brillaron un momento esperanzado._

— _Si tengo uno y por eso necesito tu ayuda._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Si, el donante soy yo_

— _¿Qué?, usted está vivo, yo no lo veo moribundo. — el castaño se hizo para atrás viendo mal al mayor._

— _Eso es fácil de solucionar, solo tienes que matarme — directo y sin rodeos._

— _Usted está loco — le atacó el castaño._

— _No lo estoy, solo quiero que mi hijo viva — su voz era ruda pero había un sentimiento que Eren no podía definir, tal vez era desesperación._

— _No soy un asesino, no haré eso, aún hay tiempo para encontrar un donador — le dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba, aquel hombre de verdad estaba loco, no ira a la cárcel dejando solos a su Levi y a su bebé._

— _No, no hay tiempo — detuvo del brazo al castaño — Tú no lo sabes, ni siquiera Kuchel lo sabe, pero nosotros los Ackerman tenemos un tipo de sangre muy rara que se contrarresta con la mayoría de las personas, jamás encontraras un donador adecuado, sólo alguien de nuestra propia familia puede brindárselo._

— _¿Qué ha dicho?_

— _Eso, que no hay más opción que eso — le dijo el hombre, la desesperación seguía bailando en su voz — He cometido un millón de errores y tal vez el que mi hijo sufra de tal enfermedad sea el Karma por mis pecados, pero aun así me rehúso a entregarlo en bandeja de plata a la muerte, no si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto._

— _¿Usted lo ama tanto como yo, verdad?_

— _No se cuanto lo ames tú, pero yo sé que él es mi orgullo y no dejaré que nada le pase, se lo debo por todo lo que le hice a Kuchel, por lo que tuvo que vivir siquiera antes de nacer — su voz se apagó en ese instante._

— _Lo amo demasiado, yo hubiera hecho lo que usted me propone sino encontraba un donador, yo le daría mi corazón a mi Levi — sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad._

— _Entonces ¿Aceptas?_

— _¿Por qué quiere que lo mate? Usted podría solo suicidarse y dejar indicaciones para que su corazón sea utilizado por Levi._

— _Pertenezco a la mafia, suicidarme es un acto de cobardía, mis enemigos se harían de la fortuna que he amasado en estos años y no quiero eso, quiero que todo mi poder y fortuna se transfiera a mi hijo — sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en Eren —. Además que si me suicido mi corazón sufrirá más a que si solo recibo un disparo certero en la frente._

— _Usted quiere salvar a Levi de la muerte pero quiere dejarle un millón de problemas involucrándolo con la mafia ¿De verdad piensa hacer eso? — la molestia nació en el pecho del castaño._

— _No supondrá un problema para Levi, es un Ackerman, los Ackerman podemos hacernos con eso y más._

— _Usted es un pendejo — le soltó mordaz el muchacho levantándose de un tirón y caminando al área de solo personal de la cafetería. Kenny lo siguió._

— _Piénsalo muchacho y cuando llegue el momento llámame, te estaré esperando. — tomando del brazo le dejo un papel entre los dedos para luego marcharse sin más._

 _Esa tarde después de aquella conversación, Eren decidió que si lo haría, pero que no dejaría que la mafia se enterara de que Levi era el hijo de aquel hombre, su azabache ya había tenido suficiente con todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo, durante todo los meses siguiente se mantuvo en contacto con Kenny planificando aquella muerte viendo cómo hacer todo perfecto incluso dejando rastros falsos de que el hijo del hombre era él no Levi, con lo que no contó fue con que el cuerpo de su amor no resistieran hasta completar los meses del embarazo sino que lo forzó a dar a luz antes de tiempo._

 _Desesperado corrió hasta donde el hombre se estaba hospedando y con la cara llena de lágrimas y entre hipidos lastimeros le dijo al hombre que el momento se había adelanto, el mayor solo suspiró y le puso un arma en las manos, dio algunas llamadas para arreglar todo de manera rápida y le dijo que no dudara que esto era por Levi y que eso era lo único que debía sentir._

 _El cañonazo resonó en la habitación y el cuerpo sin vida pero con una sonrisa de Kenny cayó al piso manchando la alfombra de carmesí, solo un minutos después un grupo de hombres entró, le quitaron el arma e hicieron todo lo indicado por el mayor, con miradas un tanto reprobatorias corrieron a Eren asegurándole que el corazón del mayor seria llevado inmediatamente para ser trasplantado al azabache, Eren salió con la cara pálida y los ojos vacíos._

 _El amor puede volvernos incluso asesinos._

Fin Flash back

Han pasado dos años de aquello, pero esos recuerdos lo seguirían por siempre, su Levi se salvó, y él se convirtió en el albacea de la fortuna de Kenny. Después de aquel acontecimiento y de la recuperación de Levi, decidió que lo era mejor era mudarse de ciudad, empezar de nuevo, con su ahora familia. Apenas y terminaron el instituto se marcharon, Grisha y Kuchel les dejaron ir, era lo mejor para todos. 

Ahora vivían juntos con su pequeño Levrien, en una casa muy bonita rodeada de un jardín de azucenas, venían cada año a visitar la tumba del progenitor del azabache, y aunque después de haber escuchado toda la historia de la boca de Eren — obligándolo a confesar claro está — Levi no reprochó nada, dijo que juntos llevarían la carga de los errores del pasado, porque eran pareja y las parejas se apoyan entre sí.

Después del largo viaje de cinco horas de regreso a su casa Levi solo tiene ganas de darse una ducha e irse a dormir, pero Eren parecía tener otros planes, ese fin de semana han dejado a Levrien con Hanji — una loca amiga que se consiguió Levi antes de terminar el instituto —, y el castaño desde que entraron no lo suelta de su abrazo de oso.

— Ya déjame mocoso — le dice con fastidio el azabache.

— No quiero Levi, ir allá me trae recuerdos y quiero comprobar que no estoy soñando — le dice mientras lo gira para besarlo.

— Estoy aquí idiota — le regaña pero acepta el beso, que poco a poco sube de tonos.

Con pasos torpes llegan a la sala y de un tropezón caen sobre la alfombra, a pesar eso no se dejan de besar y las ropas pronto comienzan a desaparecer, las caricias se riegan por los cuerpos y los sonidos agitados, calientes cargados de excitación llenan el lugar.

Cuando ya están desnudos, Eren se queda contemplando el cuerpo del azabache, hay dos marcas que adornan esa piel tan bella e inmaculada, una es más chiquita, esa está en la zona del vientre — producto de la cesárea para traer al mundo a Levrien — la otras es más grande, pero no es exagerada, se ha borrado su huella en el tiempo que lleva ahí — esa es la del trasplante —, Eren acaricia esa, la más grande y luego deja su mano ahí por un momento, siente el corazón bombear agitado y sonríe, su boca vuelve a tomar los labios de Levi fundiéndose una danza candorosa.

Las manos se entrelazan y las piernas del más pequeño se enroscan en la cadera del moreno, el gemido de placer al momento de la penetración le llega como música a los oídos de Eren, el vaivén comienza suave, placentero, deleitante, luego sube de velocidad y los gemidos se vuelven audibles, el ambiente se carga de calor y de amor, las caricias van y vienen junto con los besos, el tiempo trascurre de una manera diferente mientras esos dos seres mientras se envuelven en aquella demostración de amor, para cuando se dan cuentan el clímax los alcanza y el orgasmo los golpea potente dejándolos con los cuerpos sudados, las respiraciones agitadas y unidos con algo más que fluidos corporales, su mente, cuerpo y espíritu están enlazadas a un nivel más allá de lo comprensible, puede que no sean gemelos, que no tengan ese vínculo que tienen esos seres, peros son almas gemelas y eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? — le susurra bajito el castaño a Levi — Levrien necesita un hermanito — el golpe le llega directo a la cabeza y Eren se queja suavecito mientras sonríe.

— Serás pendejo — le reprende el azabache, pero mueve las caderas para reiniciar los anteriores actos — Entonces no te hubieras detenido.

La carcajada alegre de Eren llena la sala y abraza al azabache mientras le sigue el ritmo impuesto por el otro.

— Eres mi universo, tú y Levrien son mi oasis, mas allá de todo, mas allá de mentira, son me verdad — sus palabras y sus caricias hicieron latir desbocado el corazón del mas bajito.

Puede ser que para ser felices siempre tengan que vivir en cierta mentira, porque cuando se mudaron de ciudad se cambiaron de apellidos, Levi seria siempre un Jeager y Eren era solo un Ackerman.

Eren jamás le contó a sus padres sobre el encuentro con Kenny, no les contó que el supuesto empleo que consiguió no era otro que ser el jefe de una poderosa mafia y jamás le diría que para que Levi se salvara él tuvo que matar al padre de este.

De todos modos era mejor callar, hay cosas que no se deben decir, porque si no se pierde la felicidad y Eren ante todo pondría siempre la felicidad de Levi, una felicidad que comparte junto a él, porque entre ellos no hay secretos, porque si viven en un mundo de mentiras, los suyo el único real y eso el único que les importa.

* **Notas finales** :

Y que dijeron, la degenerada de Charly mató a Levi – Love, pues no mis nenas, no lo hice, aunque por unos momentos me sentí como la Llama maligna, pero al final me redimí, porque Levi y Eren tienen que ser felices y no podía dejar a mi linda bolita Levrien huerfanito de mami.

Espero les haya gustado, que hayan podido sentir esa mezcla de emociones que quise transmitir y al final no sé si lo logre, porque es mi primer angt y no sé cómo manejarlo bien. Que ya saben que su Charly es una loca y hace de todo.

Ahora la sensual pizarra de honor:

. — Miss Paranoic — Bolsita — Gechan —.

— MelissaDariana — Rouseiseky —.

PD: A todas ustedes mi lindas nenas, les tengo una sorpresota, vienen unos proyectos con esta linda parejita, que creo que les van a gustar, unos muy súbitos de tono y otros súper tiernos.

Os adoro con el alma mis nenas.

Nos vemos

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
